Yugioh Vrains A Bluecherryblossomshipping fanfiction
by pinkstarxx
Summary: Yugioh vrains. A Bluecherryblossomshipping fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**I tried my best to write a bluecherryblossomshipping fan fiction, but for the love of ignis, it was hard.**

* * *

Another normal and boring day at school for Yusaku who was currently taking a nap on his desk while the teacher was giving a very long and boring lecture about the history of Japan.

Naoki lightly tapped on Yusaku's shoulder to try to wake him up, but no avail.

''Pssst…. Fujiki-kun…!'' Naoki whispered.

Yusaku was still sleeping. Noaki grinned and started tickling him, but the boy stayed asleep. He was getting tired and decided to try to wake him up one more time.

Shima stood up on his chair and screamed into Yusaku's ear by using his book as a megaphone ''YUSAKU FUJIKI! WAKE UUUUPPPPP!''

The poor green eyed boy jumped from his seat, rolling down the stairs, landing very hard on his back.

Yusaku gritted his teeth in agony while laying on the floor helpless. The teacher pointed her ruler at Noaki, ''Shima! What's the meaning of this?!'' Naoki was speechless, ''I'm… sorry!''

''DETENTION!'' Noaki dropped on the floor with his hands up in defeat, ''Please! Anything but detention sensei!'' The teacher looked down at him, ''Well then, would you like to be expelled?''

''Detention seems ok to me,'' Noaki quickly answered. The teacher turned her back and walked back to her desk, ''I'll see you after school.''

''You two,'' she pointed at two boys sitting next to each other, ''Please take Fujiki-kun to the nurse.''

The boys quickly stood up and ran to Yusaku who was still laying on the floor, ''Yes Sensei!''

One of the boys was carrying Yusaku on his back and the other one was running ahead to the nurse's office.

Yusaku woke up and saw his shirt and blazer neatly folded on a chair, his vision was still blurry.

''Where am I?'' he asked to see if anyone was in the room, ''Oh you're awake. You're in the nurse office Fujiki-kun.''

''What happened? Why am I shirtless?'' He was curious to what was going on. ''You rolled down the stairs and received a very hard landing on your back.''

He looked at the nurse who was currently writing things down on her notepad, ''Who brought me here?'' ''Two of your classmates.''

''Was Shima Naoki one of them?'' Yusaku asked the nurse.

''Shima-kun received detention after what he did to you, the ones who brought you here were Hiroto-kun and Yamato-kun.''

Yusaku closed his eyes and whispered, ''I see..''

He got up and put his clothes on, ''I appreciate everything you did to me, but I should get back to class.''

''Wait! School is already over Fujiki-kun!'' ''Already? How long was I out?!'' He stared in disbelief.

''You were out for 2 and a half hours,'' the nurse pointed to the clock that was reading 3:48 p.m.

Yusaku didn't say anything and just walked out of the school with his back.

He headed to Kusanagi's hot dog truck and went inside.

He saw Shoichi cooking a hot dog for him, ''Yusaku welcome back! Hope your hungry!''

Yusaku dropped his bag on the floor and sat down on a chair, ''Starving.''

''That's good because today I made your favorite! Classic hot dog with lettuce, ketchup, and mustard only because only loners like you enjoy eating a super basic hot dog after school!'' Kusanagi said as he gave the teenager a plate with two hot dogs on it.

Yusaku couldn't help but chuckle, ''Sorry about that Kusanagi-san, next time I'll have lobster with a side of mashed potatoes and gravy.''

''EH?!''

''Just kidding, a hot dog is fine,'' Yusaku said as he swallowed the sandwich, ''Hey, do you have any drinks?''

''I have some coke and beer in the fridge over there.''

''I'm only 16, which also means I'm too young to drink any type of alcohol, so guess I'll just have some coke…'' Yusaku told Kusanagi as he walked over to the fridge and took out a can of coke.

''Yusaku, don't you have any homework to do?'' Shoichi asked.

''Homework? Please, I don't have time for that.''

''Yeah, you don't have time to focus on your studies, but you have time to hack and duel.''

Yusaku stared at Kusanagi (same expression when Ignis and Kusanagi were mocking him about talking to a girl).

Yusaku got up and started walking out of the truck after finishing his lunch, ''Where are you going?''

''To visit Aoi, she's in the hospital,'' He simply replied.

Kusanagi smirked, ''I didn't know you had a crush on her Yusaku.''

''I don't,'' Fujiki said as he walked away.

Yusaku walked to the hospital where Aoi was being kept.

''Hello, I'm here to visit a girl named Zaizen Aoi.''

''Hmmm… Oh yeah here she is, she's in room 206,'' the lady said as she looked up the patient on her computer.

''Thank you,'' Yusaku bowed down with respect and walked to Aoi's room.

He opened the door and saw her laying down in bed in a deep sleep.

He couldn't help but smile when he saw how peaceful she looked, Ignis decided to start mocking him, ''Kusanagi was right! You do love her!''

''Idiot, be quiet!'' Yusaku told the AI.

''Who are you?'' someone asked.

Yusaku quickly turned around only to see someone dressed in a neat suit standing at the door.

''I asked you a question.''

''My name is Fujiki Yusaku, I'm Aoi's classmate.''

''I'm her brother Zaizen Akira, you may or may not have heard about me.''

''I have.''

''May I ask why are you here Yasaku?''

''Yusaku. I'm here to visit Aoi.''

''How did you know she was in the hospital?'' Akira crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

Yusaku was surprised, ''I heard from someone that she was sick.''

''I see.''

Yusaku quickly bowed down in respect, ''Excuse me.''

Akira looked at the boy leave the hospital, ''Fujiki Yusaku… A guy full of surprises.''

He went over to his sister and looked at her, ''What did I tell you? If you stay in link Vrains as blue angel, you would get hurt, and now here you are, in a coma…''

He closed the lights and went back to his company.

* * *

 **What do you think? ^.^**

 **Should I continue this story or not?**


	2. Chapter 2

Yusaku was walking back home from school, and by home I mean the box he lives in.

Yusaku started talking to the AI, ''Hmm… Maybe I should go visit Aoi in the hospital to see how's she's doing.''

''You care about her, don't you?'' Ignis asked.

''It's the least I can do, after all, I'm the one who made her end up in a hospital bed.''

''Not gonna lie, you tried your best to save her.''

''Thanks ebwou…''

''Aibou?! Aibou!'' Ignis was happy.

''Eyeball,'' Yusaku replied like a savage.

An angry mark appeared on Ignis's face, ''HEY!''

Yusaku ignored him and walked to the hospital.

He walked into her room and sat down next to her, ''Blue angel,'' he murmured.

He quickly stood up and walked two steps backwards when her eyes started twitching.

Yusaku looked at her and saw her pointy finger moving, ''Aoi?'' he asked.

Aoi's eyes started to open slowly, ''Mmmm….''

''She's awake!'' Ignis screamed with joy.

''I can see that you baka head.''

''F-Fujiki-kun? Is that you?'' Aoi asked in a low and weak voice.

Yusaku walked over to her, ''Yes, it's me. Are you feeling ok Aoi?''

''I guess so… What happened?''

''You got into a comatose state after loosing your duel to Playmaker,'' He answered, pretending like he wasn't playmaker.

''Oh… Where is my brother?'' She looked at the boy.

''On his way.''

Five minutes later, the door swings open and Akira comes in running, ''Aoi!'' He screamed with joy as he went over to his sister and pulled her into a tight hug.

Yusaku couldn't help but smile at the touching scene that was happening in front of him.

''I'm glad you're ok! I was so worried! Are you ok? Are you hurt? Should I get a nurse?'' Akira was freaking out.

Aoi giggled at her older brother's behavior, ''Brother, I'm fine, I promise.''

''You sure?'' he asked and she nodded her head smiling.

Yusaku cleared his throat, ''I don't mean to interrupt this sibling love, but Mr. Zaizen, you're stepping on my foot.''

''Huh?'' Akira raised an eyebrow, ''Oh god! My apologies Fujiki.''

''It's fine, I'm going to the bathroom real quick,'' Yusaku said through gritted teeth and walked to the restroom.

As soon as he got there he let out a loud sigh of pain, ''OWWW!'' he rubbed his foot as Ignis was laughing at him.

''Shhh you…'' Yusaku heard footsteps and quickly rushed inside the nearest stall and closed the door to make it look like he was doing his ''business.''

''Psssst… Yusaku, you should probably flush the toilet so the person wouldn't think of you as a dirty person,'' Ignis whispered.

''You're right,'' Yusaku answered as he flushed the toilet and went and washed his hand.

''Does that guy wear shoes made of steel? My foot is killing me!'

Yusaku walked back to his room which was also his house and laid down on the bed.

An image of Aoi popped in his head. Yusaku blushed slightly, which caused Ignis to mock him, ''Ooooh, is Fujiki-kun blushing? Tell me, what did you see? Aoi in a bikini?''

''Shut it,'' Yusaku said as he put the AI in the cabinet that was hanging on the wall.

Yusaku went back to his bed, ''Maybe I will ask Aoi to go the amusement park with me tomorrow..'' He said as he drifted off to sleep.

It was morning of the next day, Yusaku was brushing his teeth and getting ready for school.

He walked to school and spotted Aoi walking towards him, ''Morning Fujiki-kun.''

''Good morning Zaizen-chan.''

They were chatting about duels as they walked together to class.

''Aoi, I have a question to ask you,'' Yusaku looked down at her.

''Hm? What is it?'' She looked up at him.

''Are you free tonight?''

''I'm free all my life,'' she answered.

''Then, would you like to go to the amusement park with me after school?'' He asked, not looking at her face due to embarrassment.

''I'd love to! It's been so long since I actually went somewhere fun!''

Yusaku was feeling an enormous amount of joy inside of him, ''Great! Pick you up at 5?''

''Sounds good to me!'' Aoi smiled.

Class was finally over, and it was lunch time at last.

Yusaku was sitting with Naoki and some other boys at the cafeteria.

Aoi walked over to Yusaku, ''Hello, may I join you?''

''Yeah sure, sit where ever you want,'' Yusaku immediately said.

Aoi sat down next to him and the boys started talking, ''Heeeh Fujiki, didn't know you two were dating''

Aoi and Yusaku both blushed, ''We're not dating!'' they both said at the same time.

Everyone around them laughed, the two looked down in embarrassment.

School was over and Aoi ran back home to get ready for her ''date'' with Yusaku.

She ran to her closet, desperately looking for something to wear.

''Perfect!'' She said as she put on a tight red crop top, black waisted shorts, black knee length socks, a gray flannel and a pair of white converse.

She grabbed her purse and put on a gray beanie on her head and walked out the door.

Meanwhile Yusaku was checking himself out in the mirror, ''Feels weird not wearing my uniform.''

''You look cool my friend,'' Ignis told him.

''Hm…''

Yusaku was wearing a white shirt, black skinny jeans, a light blue denim jacket and black sneakers.

He and Aoi agreed to meet at the restaurant that was right next to their school to eat before they went to the park.

Yusaku looked at Aoi and blushed, ''You look great.''

''Thank you Yusaku, you look amazing as well.''

''Yusaku? What happened to Fujiki?'' He teased her as he smiled.

Aoi giggled, ''Don't know, I feel a lot more comfortable now when I'm around you.''

The two ate their food and talked.

''Should we go?'' Yusaku asked and she nodded in agreement.

Yusaku paid for their meal and they both left.

They headed over to the amusement park.

''What do you want to ride?''

''Hmm… the roller coaster?'' Aoi asked.

''We just ate, we might throw up if we go on there.''

Aoi smiled, ''Don't worry, the food will already be digested when it's our turn to get on,'' she said as she gestured at the line that had about 1000 people waiting to get on the roller coaster.

Yusaku blinked five times, ''Uh huh…''

The two waited in line and talked as the line was slowly decreasing.

''Kya!'' Aoi let out a squeal when she felt a hand on her butt.

''What do you think you're doing?!'' She yelled at the guy behind her, who was obviously drunk.

''I'm just touching you, it's not like I'm hurting you. Come on, pour uncle a drink,'' the guy said as he grabbed her wrist.

''Let go!''

Yusaku gritted his teeth in anger, ''That bastard,'' he said as he walked over to him.

''Who are you supposed to be?'' the drunk guy looked at him.

''Someone who has respect for women,'' Yusaku replied like a savage and punched the guy in the face.

''You ok Aoi?''

''Y-yeah I'm alright, thanks.''

''No problem.''

It was finally their turn to get on the roller coaster, they both sat at the very front to get the best view.

Aoi grabbed Yusaku's hand in fear, ''You ok?'' he asked as he blushed.

''Y-yeah, it's just that I'm terrified of roller coasters.''

''If you're scared then why did you get on?'' Yusaku looked at her with a worried expression fearing that she might faint any second now.

''It's fine, really.''

''If you're so sure, just tell me if you feel dizzy ok?'' He was worried.

''Ok.''

The roller coaster started working and they were going very fast, Yusaku and Aoi were still holding hands and they were screaming and laughing with joy.

Yusaku looked at Aoi who was laughing with joy, he blushed and looked at the sky.

It was already night time and the two had so much fun.

They were looking at the fireworks show, ''I had so much fun today.''

''Really?''

''Yeah, I got so bored staying at home all the time, all I do is go into link Vrains and du-'' Aoi quickly closed her mouth when she realized what she was saying.

''What was that?''

''Nothing! Nothing at all,'' she let a nervous laugh.

''Oh ok,'' Yusaku said, pretending not to know anything about her being Blue angel.

 **You guys loved the previous chapter, so hopefully you liked this chapter as well! Writing this chapter was so much fun**


End file.
